


Ass Backward

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NEW UPDATE ADDED! DESTIEL AND SABRIEL DATE NOW INCLUDED!!! AU: Ellen sets the boys up on a blind date, but they don't really get enough information. Mixed up Dean ends up on the date from hell with Gabriel, and Sam and Cas take in an art expo, what happens when all four meet up at the Roadhouse for dinner? Read to find out! Comment and Kudos are my bread and butter people.. don't forget it! Mild swearing, a little innuendo, no smut in this one.. umm not sure about anything else. I rated it Mature just to be sure.. I'd rather be safe than sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medicated_drama_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medicated_drama_queen/gifts), [paperback_ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperback_ninja/gifts), [MPRequiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPRequiem/gifts), [Cheryl1964](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/gifts), [ArchangelAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/gifts), [thespaciestcadet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespaciestcadet/gifts), [Johnlock55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/gifts), [LadyOfArden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfArden/gifts), [trebleofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleofdreams/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic written on a prompt given to me by my friend Heather, MishaAteMyBlog...Hope you guys enjoy it!

Dean Winchester hated blind dates, no seriously like it was the most detested thing in his world. In his honest opinion, he would say it was more excruciating than the three hour lecture given by his monotonous professor three times a week, and that nearly made his ears bleed. Going on a bad date when you’d met the person, and hadn’t really gotten to know them well enough, well that was just a hazard of dating. However, being forced into spending time with someone you’d never laid eyes on, because you have a pushy and somewhat overbearing mother figure, well that was something completely different. 

“At least Sammy will be there...eventually.” he kept repeating to himself and hoped it would do the job of keeping him calm enough to not make a fool of himself, or Ellen. He pushed the last button through the hole of his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair giving it one final look before heading out.

Dean slid behind the wheel of his most favored possession, the purr of the engine bringing him a small dose of inner peace he never managed to claim elsewhere. He cranked the radio up when “Nothing Else Matters” began to play through the speakers. There was something intoxicating about the riff of the guitar even before the lyrics started. When the chorus began he found himself singing along, it wasn’t the hardcore headbanging kind of jam but he nodded with the beat. When he pulled up to the address given to him, he smiled and thought even if it was the blind date from hell they were off to a good start.

A bell dinged as he entered the door under the sign that read “Trixter Bakery.” Once inside he was assaulted with what he assumed had to be the smell of heaven. He pushed past the couple leaving and made his way toward the counter. 

“Looks like we got ourselves a virgin Cassie.” The short man yelled toward an open door into what Dean had to assume was the baking area. He wasn’t usually the kind of man who argued with anyone in the foodservice industry, let alone someone who could potentially be located between him and pie, but that was of course before he was ill-labeled so loudly.

“I’m sorry what did you just say?” Dean asked with the least amount of pissed off that he could manage. 

“Just that you’re a newbie, I haven’t seen you in here before.” The shorter man was twisting his head around trying to take in the whole view. Dean had been oggled before so it wasn’t necessarily a new experience, but no one had ever been so blatant about it. The dude might as well have told him to turn around and shake it.

“I don’t say this often man, but my eyes are up here!” Dean chuckled at himself and the shorter man managed to look up...eventually. 

“Sorry just enjoying the view, what can I get for ya?” The man said as he lifted his arms to infer innocence where clearly there was none.

“I’m actually supposed to meet someone here, I don’t know anything about him other than his last name, the fact that he’s supposedly adorable, and we are going out for a bit and meeting up with our brother’s for an even more awkward double blind date.” he quickly realized he probably shouldn’t have just poured that information out like that, but his nerves and genuine distaste for the event to come, had him a little disoriented.

“Oh you’re Winchester? Looks like it’s your lucky day, Gabriel Novak at your blind dating service!” The man reached his hand out before spilling his name, so Dean politely took it, and did everything he could, to tell himself this wasn’t actually happening. 

Dean knew that Ellen would kill him if he didn’t at least try to be polite and accommodate the other man, so he slapped on his cheesiest smile and relayed his name back to Gabriel. They left immediately after that, partially because Dean didn’t think he could resist ordering something if they didn’t, and partly because he reasoned the quicker it started the quicker it could be over. 

He walked toward the Impala and instinctively a genuine smile spread across his face, until he opened the door, and Gabriel spoke. “We can take my ride, it’s a little more… efficient, and I don’t mind driving.” 

Everything inside Dean was telling him to end the date right then and there, no matter how bad the lashing from the Roadhouse owner would be, but instead he found himself agreeing to the ludicrous suggestion. When he saw what Gabe had referred to as a “ride” he nearly choked. It was more of a moped than motorcycle, it was a damn vespa… Dean Winchester riding on a freaking vespa..how in hell’s name had his life come to this.

When they arrived at the theater Gabriel told Dean he could pick the movie, and he suggested the action flick and was met with an odd look and an “Are you sure?” to which he said he would be fine with anything, it didn’t matter. Because who in the world tells you that you can pick and then questions your decision like you don’t know your own damn mind.

Dean was a little broody, he didn’t mean to be but so far he’s got nothing pleasant to say about the man, other than the fact that he worked at a bakery, which would usually be a fairly good quality, but surrounded by all the other… Gabrielness, it didn’t seem that important. By the time they made it to their seats he was almost certain his date had managed to buy out the entire candy counter.

At least he had roughly two hours of uninterrupted silence coming, or so he thought. That was until he realized Gabe had no respect for movie theater rules, and continued to talk throughout the entire film. It had gotten so bad that he’d literally just stopped answering him, because it only seemed to inspire him to ramble even more. This was officially his worst blind date, and he’d had several really bad experiences. Why would Ellen even think he’d want a guy like Gabriel? If he was honest, it kinda hurt that she thought this was the kind of man that he would be attracted to. I mean it wasn’t like the dude was unattractive or anything just not his type at all, and his personality was too… obnoxious and irritating. 

 

Across town things started off a little better for their siblings…

Sam Winchester liked blind dates, it wasn’t like he was gung ho or anything, but he loved meeting new people, and if Ellen thought there was a chance this guy could be someone important to him one day, well then who was he to disagree. The man might end up being his soul mate or something, if such a thing existed. He was rushed having left his first day of work a little later than he expected, so he quickly decided on wearing a beanie to hide the untamed locks. 

Sam walked from his new apartment to the bakery which was just a few blocks away, he was surprised Dean hadn’t dragged him inside already, there was little his brother wouldn’t do for baked goods. When he stepped through the door it looked pretty busy, not in the way that said overcrowded, just successful. He made his way to the counter as he heard a deep voice booming from the back.

“Just a moment please.” 

Sam smiled as he waited, the smells were a little overwhelming, he tried really hard not to take in a lot of unnecessary calories. Soon a dark haired man slipped through the door and came to stand behind the register. He shook the flour off his apron the best he could before greeting his would be customer.

“Welcome to Trixter Bakery, How can I help you?” he said it with little enthusiasm but Sam could imagine it getting old after a full day of the same phrase.

“Hi, I’m sorry if this seems odd but I’m here to meet someone for a blind date. My name is Sam Winchester, and I was hoping you could help me find who I’m looking for?” he asked and somewhat hoped he didn’t look like a complete idiot.

Recognition lit in the other man’s eyes as he spoke. “OH! You must be looking for me. I’m Castiel Novak. Hello Sam, it’s very nice to meet you.”

Sam sent his most genuine smile back at the other man, he was relatively attractive but not quite what he was expecting. Ellen had said his date would be a little loud and a tad obnoxious at times but underneath all the sass he was a good man with a good heart. Sam had seen none of the outlandish personality he’d been warned about, he thought it might be due to the nerves or the wish to make a good impression.

“I am so sorry, but can you give me just a few minutes? We normally close up at 6, but I’m a bit behind today because Gabriel left a little earlier than usual.” 

“Sure man, take your time. I’ll just have take a seat over there and wait for you.” Sam smiled pointing at the booth in the corner.

“Hold on, here have a piece of pie while I close up.. Apple okay?” He said smiling. Sam really didn’t want to turn him down, but he also really didn’t want dessert before dinner. He accepted out of politeness, but even when he tasted how good it was he wouldn’t let himself eat more than half the piece. 

After the last customer was politely shoved through the door, the dark haired man held up one finger and went toward the back. He emerged just a few minutes later and when Sam looked up from his phone he quickly noticed the change in Castiel’s appearance. He was no longer wearing the flour soaked apron and he’d cleaned himself up quite nicely, even the smudge of chocolate was removed from his face. 

“Was the pie okay?” Castiel said before he got close enough to see half the piece still sitting untouched on the plate. He stepped back looking slightly confused but shook it off.

“Yes, it was delicious I just usually prefer my dessert after dinner.” Sam said quickly and assumed it was enough to explain away the uneaten pastry.

Castiel’s face turned a little red, and that was precisely the moment he realized he’d been spending far too much time with Gabriel, the innocent Winchester man hadn’t even meant anything by it, but you couldn’t tell that to the heat warming his cheeks. 

“Again, I’m sorry you had to wait so long. Are you ready to go?” He asked as Sam turned his phone off and put it in his pocket. 

“Yes of course, I was thinking we’d take in the art exhibit down the street at the new gallery, or if you’d rather I think the fair is in town, we could hang out there?” Sam was hesitant to mention the fair, but the last thing he wanted to do was to be so pushy with his own taste that he ignored what his date would enjoy, so he had two fairly diverse options and hoped that would be enough.

“Oh umm either is fine, but I’d very much like to see the Jackson Pollock exhibit as well, he’s one of my most favorite American artists.” Castiel replied with a slight eagerness in his voice. Sam couldn’t help but laugh at that. So what if this guy wasn’t what he normally went for, Ellen had to have seen something there, and he wasn’t going to question it.

The art display was fairly small, it was nice to spend time with someone who knew something about it. Castiel seemed more knowledgeable than even Sam on the topic, so there wasn’t any lull in conversation. He couldn’t help but feel that Castiel wasn’t being himself, or was trying to be less himself in hopes to impress him, which was completely unnecessary, but he let it go. He figured eventually Castiel would loosen up and maybe show that crazy side he’d been waiting for.

They took a taxi to the Roadhouse because Sam had walked to the bakery and Castiel’s bike was in the shop being worked on. Sam figured it would be fine, Dean would have the Impala there and if he needed to, they could catch a ride home with their brothers when the date was over.

Sam and Castiel were the first to reach the Roadhouse

“I’m going to go to the restroom I’ll meet you back at the bar?” Castiel asked and Sam quickly agreed. 

Ellen was waiting for him when he took a seat. She was serving someone else and couldn't talk, so she smiled and raised an eyebrow, but he just sent her back a look of confusion.

"Hey Josie and the Pussycats, you got enough margarita mix back there to fill up a bathtub? After the date I've suffered through, I would appreciate the ability to drown myself in one." Sam heard the man beside him say, and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. His date wasn't that bad, but it wasn't really anything to write home about either, so he could certainly empathize with the other man.

"Not letting you anywhere near my bathroom Gabriel, but I'll fix you up a large gulp version." Jo responded with a smile. 

That fact alone peaked Sam's curiosity, the stranger had nicknamed Jo something other than..well. Jo, and it was somewhat sexist at that, but she'd not seemed bothered by it at all. Joanna Harvelle was not one to be messed with or teased, the local boys would all tell you that she'd just as soon stab you as look at ya most of the time. She didn't take kindly to unwanted advances, and all advances not made by her were considered unwanted.

"Thanks buttercup, I'll be over there in the booth waiting for Broody Mc Brooderson also known as my date." He turned and swayed across the floor leaving Sam no time to say anything. He knew that it wasn't polite to start a conversation with a handsome stranger while you're with someone, but the man was incredibly alluring.

Ellen caught his attention shortly after he watched Gabriel sit down in the booth, she grabbed his hand across the bar and patted it with her own.

"I'm usually never wrong about these things, it was so bad you can't even sit next to him?" She said clearly confused.

"Huh? No, I mean it wasn't horrible, but nothing really significant either..he's in the bathroom, he'll be here shortly." Sam replied looking just a little crestfallen.

"Son I have no idea who's in the bathroom but your date is right there." She said motioning her finger toward Gabriel right about the time Dean sat down across for him.

"What? Sam was clearly more than a little bewildered by the situation.

"Oh I see what's happened here, we better go save them from one another. This will not end well." Ellen laughed as she pulled Sam along behind her. 

"I am not sure how you fools managed this but you got things ass backward. Gabriel, meet SAM Winchester, your actual date." 

"Oh Thank God." Dean had tried to keep his mouth shut but the words flew out quickly. Both of the men at the table were instantly relieved. That's when he noticed Gabriel was quieter than he'd been the entire night, and when he looked up his brother was somewhat entranced by the guy. He cleared his throat snapping them both back to reality.

"Wait a minute if short sack, I mean stack here is for Sammy then where's the dude I was supposed to be on a date with?" Dean asked toward Ellen figuring she would be most likely to answer because his moose of a brother was hypnotized.

"I believe that would be me." Said a husky deep voice behind him. He slid out of the booth and stood before turning around. Immediately he was face to face with what had to be one of the most gorgeous sets of blue eyes he'd ever seen. Blue was probably the most simplistic way to describe them but it was the first thought that came to mind.

"Hey, umm I'm Dean." This time his hand shot out like a reflex, not an obligation. The other man's hand slid into his with a firm grip and he had to mentally scold himself for staring at the long slender fingers.

"I'm Castiel. It's a pleasure."

"Cas, please tell me you don't kiss on the first date, because if you made out with Sammy it's going to be a weird story to explain to our grandchildren." He says with the cockiest smile he can manage,

"I don't kiss on the first date...usually" Castiel replied looking just as taken by him.

"My work here is done" Ellen smiled as she walked her way back toward the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dean and Cas have fixed their massive mix up, what's going to happen? Will Dean ever get his beloved pie?

“We should get our own table, perhaps get to know each other as Ellen originally intended.” Castiel said, as small grin spread across his face and Dean couldn’t help but feel his heart start to race even faster.

“Well I can honestly say being in your brother’s company for the last few hours has made me willing to hop on an airplane if I had to, just to get away from him.” He chuckled hoping Cas wouldn’t take offense to what he’d said, but it wasn’t exactly like he was lying. 

“Yes, he has that effect on people I’m afraid. My evening with Sam wasn’t nearly as traumatic I assume.” 

Dean led them to another table clearly on the opposite end of the Roadhouse and sat across from him only by sheer force of will to not look like a damn teenager crowding the booth. Okay, maybe because he felt it was a good idea to calm down a little, the cerulean eyes and sex voice were doing things to him he hadn’t experienced since he was the aforementioned damn teenager.

“So tell me how things went with Sammy, make sure I don’t have to go deck him or something..” Dean said, doing his best to steer things away from himself. 

“No things were good, platonic if you’re curious but good, he’s very intelligent.” Cas replied, just as Jo walked over to their table a tray holding burgers, fries, and two chocolate shakes. 

“Creatures of habit, the both of you.” She sat their food down in front of them and let a small laugh out as she turned away. 

They both took a bite before speaking again, and each closed their eyes and moaned around the delicious taste before opening them and blushing, perhaps a little more on Castiel’s end, the pink showing brightly in his cheeks.

“I’m sorry these are very good burgers, and they make me happy.” He smiled again before taking a sip from the frosted clear glass. 

“No problem man, can’t fault a man who enjoys meat in his mouth.” Dean laughed and Cas went even brighter.

“You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you? Trying to make me embarrassed.. I mean.”

“Well I’ve never used this word to describe another man, but it’s freaking adorable, old lady was right about that.” Dean smiled nodding a yes at Ellen who was now staring from a safe distance. 

“Well I could always tell her you called her old lady, and we’d be even.” The handsome face across from him was proudly wearing a smirk that could rival his own.

“Oh you wouldn’t!” Dean said with a serious glare.

“You’d be surprised what I would do to avoid humiliation in a public place.” He said teasingly. 

“Okay okay, no more intentionally making you blush. You should know Sammy is the smart one.. I mean I’m takin’ a few classes over at the school, but nothin’ compared to my genius brother.”

“That’s not the opinion he seems to have on the subject, quite the opposite frankly.”

“Yeah well, he likes to brag and exaggerate from time to time. It’s practically his day job.” Dean said trying to hide the heat from his face by pulling the milkshake up to his lips. 

“I think I’d like to be the judge of that, based on what I’ve seen thus far, I’m inclined to agree with Sam.” Castiel responded not seeming at all wary of how Dean would take that information.

“Alright so what else, we agree that my brother is a giant genius moose...What did you guys do?”

“I’m afraid I was a little behind schedule when he arrived, so he waited for me for a few minutes before we went to the Jackson Pollock exhibit down the street from the shop. I probably should have known something was mixed up when I gave him dessert and he only ate half of it. I was lead to believe that he would offer marriage proposal in exchange for a good slice of pie on most days.” Cas laughed loudly at that thought, considering Dean had inferred they’d have grandchildren to tell stories to already and they’d only met half an hour ago.

“So what you’re telling me is… I was on the date from hell with the dick who wouldn’t shut up, and while all that was happening, you gave Sammy my pie? Fuck my luck!” Dean said with a genuine distaste for the idea of missing out on his favorite dessert.

“He only ate half of the piece and to be honest I was a little bothered by that, mostly because I thought he didn’t like my pie and was just being polite. It’s actually quite relieving to know that it was the right pie just the wrong guy.” 

“Oh god, he didn’t even eat it all? Of course he didn’t, prima dona. This is like the saddest story I’ve ever heard.”

“You could tell me about your evening with Gabriel if you want, I hope he wasn’t too bad.” Castiel offered. 

“Well the first words out of his mouth were to call me a virgin, and then instead of being grateful to ride in my gorgeous baby, he makes me ride on the back of a damn Vespa, still can’t believe I did that. then questions my ability to pick a movie that he talks through anyway. I mean he was fine I guess, but as a date it was just plain awful!” Dean shuddered at the memory of spending most of his night with the wrong brother.

“How do you think this whole confusion got started anyway?” Castiel turned his head to the side as if he were pondering on the answer to his own question.

“I’ll tell you how, I’m not sure Mrs. Matchmaker was clear enough with the details, and your brother has an ego the size of Texas. I told him I was supposed to go out with someone who was adorable , and for some unknown reason he thought that it was him. If I would have seen you both I would have known which of you Ellen was talking about, instead I got stumpy and missed out on pie.” Dean chuckled at it now, afterall he was sitting across from the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid eyes on, not to mention that everything inside him was humming with desire and anticipation, telling him that there was something important happening.

“Well, that’s true actually...his ego is much larger than anything else he’s got.. hazard of living with a sibling.” Castiel said it, and nearly made Dean choke on his milkshake laughing. 

“Oh man, that’s hilarious… it’s nice to have you making jokes when I’m not the one in the crosshairs.”

“If you’d like some pie, there’s plenty left at the shop. Do we need to stop by the jewelry store and pick up a ring first, or can we just go straight there?.” Castiel grinned as he finished the last of his chocolate shake. 

“Dude you’re lucky I don’t just get down on one knee right here for you offering pie. We can either have Jo drive us back to my car or we can take a taxi, I refuse to get on that damn Vespa again.”

“My bike is in the shop but I’d be more than happy to split a cab back with you, if you want.” 

“Wait a minute, when you say bike, you mean… like an actual bike right? I mean I don’t care if it’s a fucking bicycle, as long as it’s not a vespa.” Dean chuckled.

“No, it’s not a Vespa...or a bicycle. It’s a customized Harley FLD Dyna Switchback.”

“Oh thank god! It’s a real motorcycle!” Dean responded. Cas took his hand and was lead to the bar where they asked Jo to call a cab for them. They shared a quick beer together and chatted about the bakery mostly, and a little about Dean’s college courses he was taking when he wasn’t working. Pretty soon time had flown by and the taxi was out there waiting for them. The conversation continued easily for the twenty minute ride to their destination.

Castiel turned the key in the door and flipped the lights on, he immediately pulled the left over apple pie from the display case and unwrapped the plastic covering. He picked up two forks and sat them down on the table, before making his way back to get a couple glasses of milk. 

“Wait for me!” he called out, luckily before Dean demolished his first bite. 

“Ahh man, okay.. hurry! I will not be held responsible if you leave me alone with this for too long!” he yelled back.

“Okay, go ahead.” Castiel just watched as Dean took his first bite and it was gorgeous. The perfect pink lips wrapped around the fork was almost as pornographic as the noise that escaped between them.

“Oh my god! Mry Mmme.” Dean said as the perfect amount of cinnamon, sugar, and apple hit his tongue.

“I think I might need a date or two to think about that, I’m not in the habit of accepting marriage proposals on the first date either.”

They finished off the pie that night and soon they were tasting it’s flavors on each other, just this once Castiel could break his no kissing rule, ultimately it was his future husband he was making out with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Gabe's Date after the mixup is discovered! 
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you... I don't write much Sabriel so I'm sorry if it sucks... If you like it though lemme know.. I'd be forever grateful!

When Sam locked his chocolate brown eyes onto the hazel ones of his intended date there was some sort of spark that lit inside him. He’d have never thought it was possible to feel a connection to someone with such an immediate sense of significance. He smiled and stared for the longest time, not meaning to but what else can you do when you’re instantly overwhelmed like that. 

Eventually Dean cleared his throat and got Sam’s attention long enough to look away to hide the heat that had crept up his face. Once they were alone he snapped out of the daze and introduced himself. 

“Hi, I’m Sam.” He said holding a hand out to the man across from him.

“Hi there, lemme guess.. you’re the kid who always ate his veggies and is now playing backup for the Harlem Globetrotters?” Gabriel said with a smirk. 

“Yeah, I guess I was.. must have ate too many though, didn’t mean to deprive you of all that nutrition that would have turned you into a full sized adult.” Sam wasn’t one to be walked on even if it was playful teasing.

“Okay then, me and you are gonna get along just fine Sammy.” Gabriel said popping a Junior Mint in his mouth.

“Where in the world did you get that from?” Sam ignored the nickname and thought if he commented on it, it would only entice his date further.

“You want some? I’ve got Junior Mints, M&M’s, Skittles, Licorice, Starburst, ooh and I think I still have some Gummy Worms left from yesterday.”

Sam’s jaw dropped involuntarily in shock at the amount of candy that he’d listed, doing his best to shake off the image of Gabriel sucking on a long stem of licorice. Sam leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, as if he were trying to assess the situation.

“Do I want to ask where you’re putting it all?”

“Probably not!” Gabriel’s face turned even more devious if that were possible. 

“If you can reach the gummy worms sitting down I’ll take em’” Sam said smiling, he was pleased to finally find the type of personality he’d been waiting for the entire evening. He watched as Gabe reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his box of Junior Mints and a quart sized ziplock bag filled with Jelly Beans. He gave a confused look remembering that specific item not being on the list. 

“Don’t look at me like that I didn’t lie to you, those are just off limits.” Gabriel said looking less smug and more serious than he had since Sam laid eyes on him.

“You take your Jelly Beans pretty seriously huh?” Sam said, hoping to further the conversation.

“Yes, I mean no.. it’s not like that exactly. I’ll tell you what instead of a big ole’ boring story, let’s go hop on my bike and I’ll show you okay?” 

Sam thought seriously about turning him down, it wasn’t that he wouldn’t go wherever Gabriel wanted to take him, it was more of the growling in his stomach and Ellen’s burgers just a few feet away. The change in his date’s attitude was more than enough to peak his curiosity about the candy.

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea, can we grab a burger to go?”

“Yeah of course, let’s get some grub and we’ll eat when we get there!” 

Less than 20 minutes later they were on the Vespa cruising through the streets and Sam was still laughing at the thoughts of Gabriel convincing Dean to get on it. It wasn’t the perfect fit for him or anything but he was okay with riding shotgun on the small bike. They pulled into a well lit parking garage, but with Sam being so new in town he honestly had no idea where they were. He’d just finished college, passed his bar exam, and when he was offered a job at the prestigious law firm practically next door to his brother, he jumped at the opportunity. 

They walked into a building and instantly he smelled the sterilization smell distinctly given off at schools and hospitals. He looked around plain tan and beige walls with very little color or decoration, it was almost definitely a hospital. Sam looked a little confused but followed Gabriel through two sets of double doors anyway. He was led into the room where a small pale boy was laying in bed.

“Officer McHottie reporting for duty, I’ve got a 10-10; Teen Idol Michael Waybrook breaking the law of being too handsome. We’re gonna need a stick ASAP, the ladies are gonna go wild. 10-4 Over & Out” Gabriel had brought his hand up to his mouth making it sound like a old CB radio, and even used an accent like he was a character on a TV show. 

“Real funny the fanclub is looking for a president, maybe I should nominate you.” the boy said a distinct Bostonian accent present.

“Don't you dare little man, I’ve been around enough of those girls to know they are CRAZY!” Gabriel spun his finger in circles beside his ear to emphasize the point, making Sam laugh.

“Mikey I got someone you should get to know, in case you get into real trouble with the law. This is Sam Winchester, he’s pretty neat so far.. only known him for about an hour though so if you they find my body chopped up in an alley somewhere, you’ll know who it was.” 

Sam rolled his eyes ignoring Gabriel’s remark, and moved closer to the bed. He held his hand out and introduced himself properly. Michael looked him over from head to toe, he was being scrutinized and he knew it, but he let the boy continue. He had nothing to hide and if the kid was protective of Gabe, well he couldn’t fault him for that. 

Instead of talking to Sam he redirected his gaze to the shorter man and lifted his eyebrows.

“Didn’t take you for the mountain climbing type Gabe.” he said laughing at himself, clearly referencing the extreme height difference between the two men. 

“Not usually, but I gotta say if there’s a mountain worth climbing it’s undoubtedly that one.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows toward Sam which got him a bitch face in return. Sam feeling somewhat self-conscious about towering over the two, sat down in the chair beside the table. 

Gabriel pulled the curtain shut and started digging through the food bag, pulling everything out. He took a burger and fries over and sat them down on the tray, before sliding it over Michael’s bed making it easier for him to reach. Then he took the seat beside Sam and began eating his own food, so the Winchester joined them. They talked almost incessantly even with their mouths full and normally it would have irritated him beyond belief, but there was a familiar kindness there he hadn’t expected, so he let it go. 

When they finished eating Gabriel pulled the Jelly Beans from his coat and covertly handed them to Michael as if it were a secret, only winking to signify the exchange had been made. He leaned in and whispered something to the boy but Sam couldn’t hear what it was, so he assumed it was private.

“Go get out of here, take that guy out on a proper date next time Gabriel! 

“I will I promise. Just focus on your breakout plan, but keep it to yourself Mr. Law-man here will have to turn you in if you talk about it in front of him.”

Sam said a quick goodbye to the boy and immediately felt a pull in his chest when he left the room. They walked in silence all the way back to the Vespa before Sam’s resolve broke. 

“Is.. Is he yours?” Sam asked, he didn’t want to press Gabriel into telling him anything he wasn’t comfortable with but he was curious, who wouldn’t be in his position. 

“Nah, shoot I wish I had a kid that awesome man. He was one of my first customers, used to come in with his mom every Thursday. I started the bakery almost straight out of High School, he was about 7 at the time adorable little brat, already full of energy and asking for sugar. So obviously we got along famously, Susan, his mom even let me start babysitting him after school two or three times a week. Pretty soon it was like I had another little brother, we hung out all the time, and everything was great. But uh, last year he was diagnosed with Leukemia and he’s been in the hospital constantly for the last couple months, we are hoping this round of chemotherapy will be the one that works.”

Sam could tell the other man was nearly in tears just thinking about it, so he wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He whispered words of encouragement against the shorter man’s forehead and hoped it helped a little. Gabriel pulled away and hopped on his bike motioning for Sam to join him so he did, and they spent most of the next hour just cruising through the streets, slotted together on the tiny seat of the Vespa, before Gabriel dropped him off at the apartment and left with a goodnight kiss. 

Yeah he could see what Ellen had fallen in love with, maybe in time.. he would too.


End file.
